A Picnic in the Big Apple (Smillan)
by Melody's Big Adventure
Summary: It's summer 2012 and the team are filming the Ponds' exit scenes. Matt Smith and Karen Gillan are depressed about not working with each other again. Steven decides to set them a picnic, but they have to find it themselves.


Filming is almost finished for the day in New York for the Ponds' departure. There is no usual 'Matt and Kaz banter' and everyone knows why. They should be laughing every minute at inside jokes only they understand, tripping over almost everything that can be tripped on and making funny faces at each other when the camera isn't on them.

_'How can I do this without Kaz? She is my best friend, the most beautiful- no. I don't like her that way; we will only be best friends. That's all. Nothing else. Stop it Matt. I'm going fucking mental.'_ His mind is all over the place, but always leads back to the same thing – Miss Gillan.

"Cheer up guys, we're in New York!" Arthur and Alex try to make them happy, but nothing is working. They shrug their shoulders and give up, whilst Karen and Matt slump on a big couch that has been put there for chilling between takes. Her legs are spread out across his thighs, and Matt can't help but lightly stroke them, giving her goose bumps on the back of her neck.

* * *

Even though the filming has ended for the episode, though it won't be the last time they will be together as the Doctor and Amy (and Rory, of course); they still need to film with the green screen and stunts scenes when they get back to Cardiff.

Steven decides that enough is enough. They should stop moping around and get out. It isn't every day you get to be in sunny America instead of cold, damp, boring Cardiff.

"Why do we have to go back to Central Park?" Matt whines. He's afraid that if he goes back, he'll become a flood of tears again, reminding him that his best friend in the whole world won't be working along-side him anymore, and he just has to deal with it.

They both cried at the filming of the last scene, where the Doctor reads the last page of the book. They love each other, everyone on the set knows. Anyone who has been in the same room as them for ten minutes knows. The only people who don't know… is themselves.

* * *

From the first script reading, it was if they had known each other their whole lives. Arthur was the first to notice that Matt has feelings for Karen. It was the second week of filming and they had to do the kiss scene between the Doctor and Amy. He finally got it right after three takes because Matt kept messing it up by taking it instead of rejecting it. Later that night, after a few drinks at Arthur's apartment, he may (or may not) have admitted to liking Karen Gillan (he was too drunk to remember if it was real or just a dream and doesn't want to ask Arthur in case he didn't admit to it).

A week later, Alex was the one to catch Karen non-stop staring at Matt in his raggedy, wet and cling-y clothes. He was facing the opposite way talking to Arthur, and she was amazed at his figure. Alex came up behind her, put both of her hands on Karen's shoulders and whispered "Stop staring at his ass Karen, someone else will notice that you fancy Mr. Smith… and nobody wants that against them." she giggled before turning away quickly with a smirk, whilst Karen tried to hide her quickly blushing cheeks with her fiery, red hair.

* * *

"Come on you two, it will be fun." Steven replies, "Now, here is a map of the park, i've left a surprise around…" He shoves a map at Karen and points to where a little 'x' had been scribbled on to the map, "There."

The taxi slows down and he literally throws them out of it. "Have fun!" He screams through the window whilst the taxi drives off, probably back to the hotel where everyone else was.

Karen was the first to break the silence. It wasn't awkward; nothing ever was between them two.

"So, this will be fun, right?" she asks, trying to sound cheery. Matt replies with the 'shoulder shrug', something he usually does when he doesn't want to say anything.

_'Oh My God Karen, why did you say that? It sounds like you want to be doing this, you want to be with Matt Smith in Central Park trying to find a 'surprise' that Steven is making you find. Okay, it doesn't sound that bad. But it is. It should be. If he wasn't wearing that checkered shirt…'_

* * *

"I think we're near?" Matt asks more than tells, as even he's not sure what is happening. In front of them lying on the slightly damp green grass is a fluffy blue picnic blanket and a wooden basket with a wine bottle and glasses peeking out of it.

"Trust Moffat to get a 'Tardis blue' blanket" Matt sighs, and Karen tries to hold back a smile and rolls her eyes.

Not even a minute later, they are both in fits laughing on the grass. This is the first time in weeks that both of them have laughed for real, and they kind of missed it. After a glass of wine each, they end up lying on their backs, staring at the bright blue sky, hands held tight.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you Matt" Karen can hardly get out, before she quietly starts to cry. He knows she is crying though. He remembers she done this when Patrick broke up with her; she whimpers and hides her face with her hair. She also knows that when he tries to hide himself crying, he rubs his eyes a lot, and makes excuses for it. Karen was there to help Matt get over Daisy when she broke up with him and she told him that 'he doesn't have to hide himself from crying', even though it broke her heart to see him hurt.

He sits up and whispers "come here", gently grabs her waist and pulls her up so her head is resting on his stomach. She keeps her glare on him whilst he wipes away her tears and softly says "I won't ever let you go, so you won't have to miss me and I will never miss you."

Karen quickly sits up, half relieved and half shocked at what he just said, before taking the chance and puts her lips to his. Matt's hands are on her back and waist, her's ruffling his hair.

She pulls back to get a glimpse of his sparkling eyes, grins at him and mocks him with "You're the best drunk giraffe ever" before they kiss again.

* * *

Steven, Alex and Arthur are standing behind a tree spying on the 'lovebirds' "That was a job well done!" Arthur said with a sigh of relief. "Took their time too…" Alex replied and the three walked off to let Karen and Matt have their time together alone.


End file.
